Tantalus (Deviant) (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Dreaming Celestial (alleged creator); Nirvana (wife, deceased); Khult (father-in-law); Pelops (Blackwulf, son, deceased); Lucian (Blackwulf, son); Id (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Armechadon; Lyonesse, Earth | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = | UnusualSkinColour = Orange | UnusualFeatures = Horn-like structures on his his chin and brow | CharRef = | Citizenship = Lyonesse | Citizenship2 = Armechadon | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Ruler of Armechadon, Tebbel, four unnamed other planets and of the kingdom of Lyonesse on Earth, conqueror | Education = | Origin = Deviant from Armechadon; Unknown origin, possibly created by the Dreaming Celestial | PlaceOfBirth = Planet Armechadon, Sirius-B System | Creators = Glenn Herdling | First = Avengers #371 | Death = | HistoryText = Origin Over 25,000 years ago, Tantalus was a Deviant from the planet Arqa, and was allegedly the very creation of the Dreaming Celestial. Championing the cause of Deviant supremacy over the other Celestial races, Lord Tantalus conquered his homeworld. Tantalus's doctrine reached the Skrull homeworld and influenced the Deviant Skrulls to eliminate their cousin-races as well. Nirvana Tantalus carried his crusade to other worlds, and conquered the world of Tebbel. There he met the Deviants Khult and his daughter Nirvana. She was the first being who had proved to be immune to Tantalus's deadly touch, the "Black Legacy", as she was the product of a Deviant breeding program. Seeing the opportunity to produce heirs (his Black Legacy preventing him from such an ability), Tantalus took Nirvana as his bride on Armechadon, having renamed the planet Arqua this way after Nirvana. Tantalus conquered four more worlds in the years to come, with his returning in triumph to conceive a new child with Nirvana after each victory. The power of Tantalus and the genetic stability of Nirvana led to the production of genetically perfect children. However, Tantalus's fourth child, Lucian, was born with a birthmark of the Black Legacy on his face, signifying a failure in their breeding perfection. Tantalus became violent towards Nirvana, who attempted to end her own life after Lucian's birth. Tantalus found his wife and preserved the smallest fraction of her essence inside her body with the power of the Black Legacy. Earth & Lyonesse Tantalus and his Peacekeepers next moved to the planet Earth, in the aftermaths of the Third Host, but they were trapped there by the power of the Celestials. Unable to return to Armechadon without a working stardrive, Tantalus and his followers were stuck on Earth for millennia waiting for Earth's levels of technology to reach the necessary plateau so they could fix their ship. In exile, Lord Tantalus established a Deviant kingdom of his own which was separate from sunken Lemuria: the underground realm of Lyonesse. | Powers = Tantalus possesses enormous physical strength and power as well as a near-immortal lifespan. His curse of genetic instability, the "Black Legacy", can be used to kill any being he touches or from a distance. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/tantalus.htm }} Category:Unknown Origin Category:Possible Celestials Experiments